


A Sudden Interaction

by A_Deity



Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Rings, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deity/pseuds/A_Deity
Summary: Modern AU : NO SPOILERS.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Cassarian Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035303
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	A Sudden Interaction

"You know, I always thought that you and Varian had something… something special." Rapunzel flashed a small, sad smile to Cassandra, whose head was turned back, gazing intently at a couple dancing on the floor. 

"So that's Faith." Sighing sadly, Cassandra turned back to Rapunzel. "She's beautiful."

"Cass, I know you don't like talking about yourself, but… I am really curious. What happened between you and Varian that led both of you to part ways? You two… you two were so good together!"

Cassandra sighed. This was the question that she had been trying to successfully avoid for the past few months, but now there seemed no escape. Taking a sip from the champagne in her glass, Cassandra took a deep breath to gain strength to revisit that evening once again.  
"Well, everything was… fine, until… you remember about the time when I told you that I had to attend a certain important event?"

"Yes, you seemed pretty ecstatic about it..."

"Well… it was a date… and…" Taking another deep breath, she continued, "He proposed."

"What!?" Rapunzel nearly screamed, but a silent death glare from Cassandra was enough to reduce her to a whisper. "He proposed to you?" She screamed - whispered.

"Yes… and well, I wasn't ready, so..."

"Oh..." Rapunzel looked at her friend, her eyes glassy, as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well… I left the place and… never looked back."

"So, you two never officially broke up?"

"No, but… we aren't… together. No more." She whispered, but that didn't hide her cracking voice. 

"Cass?" Rapunzel's voice sounded worried, and she gently squeezed her hand.

"I am fine, Rapunzel. It's over. I am over it now." She straightened up, as she took another sip.

"Oh no." Rapunzel looked shocked as she gazed behind Cassandra, "They are coming here."

Cassandra trembled. No, she couldn't let this happen, meeting him would let her vulnerable side out, and the last thing she wanted was to break down in front of thousands of people.  
"Excuse me." She whispered, and hiding her face, went out on the terrace. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, feeling the summer breeze against her face. Loud voices brought her out of the stupor, and turned to find Rapunzel, Varian and Faith heartily laughing over something. Turning back, she smiled. Well atleast, he is happy.

A soft touch on her wrist made her flinch, and instinctively, she yanked her hand away, turning to find herself staring into those beautiful blue eyes that she had always loved. She freezed, she wasn't expecting to meet him, not here, not anywhere. Another heavy sigh, but this time, it was not her. "Hi, Cassandra." 

_He used to call her Cassie, didn't he? Well, she no longer deserves that loving nickname…_

"Hi Varian." And flashed a small, sad smile towards him.

"It's been a while."

"It has."

Uncomfortable silence settled in, the air thick with tension. Both the sides, wanting to speak so much, but words all muddled up in their throats. Trying again, he looked at her.  
"How have you been?"

"Just the same. And you?"

"Well… I finally made it in Corona labs."

"Oh, that's… that's great. Congratulations, Varian."

"And… I got engaged." 

Silence settled in as if it had always been there. Shaking herself out of it, Cassandra looked at him, "I… know. Rapunzel told me… I am happy for you." Another smile, this time she tried for a bigger one. He looked at her, his gaze so intense, that she felt uncomfortable that moment itself. She tore her eyes away from him, and looked at the spectacular view from the terrace.

After what seemed like eternity, he spoke up. "No, you are not."

She turned to find herself looking at the frown on his generally calm face. "Varian --"

"Don't you dare deny it, Cassandra. I know you well."

Heavily sighing, she lowered her eyes, "I know, Varian…" and turned away again, "It's just... it doesn't matter" she waved off.

Grabbing her by her arms, he turned her to face him, "Doesn't matter? For how long will you keep on thinking that you don't matter, your feelings don't matter, Cassie? For how long will you keep ghosting your feelings like this!?" 

Though the words were spoken in a fit of rage, she couldn't help but notice him speaking her nickname. It made her feel wholesome, yet, an unsettling emptiness settled in her stomach, making her heart sink low, lower than ever before. "It doesn't matter now, Varian. You are happy."

"You think I am happy?"

_He was happy, wasn't he? Rapunzel had told her. Maybe he was just saying this so that he doesn't make her feel bad… but he never lied, and it was she who broke him, isn't it?_

"Aren't you?"

"Dad… he wanted me to get settled before… meh, something happened. And then, Faith came along, a childhood friend, kind, loving and caring… She immediately caught his eyes, and, well, he asked me to consider a possible future for both of us."

She turned away from, facing the scenery in front of her, as is words sunk in the atmosphere surrounding them. Bitterly smiling to herself, she said, "Funny, I remember how much your father disapproved of me, how he would say that I'd ruin your life. I can't help but wonder how true he was."

She turned to him, to find another deep frown settled on his face. "Cassie, you never ever made my life hell. To tell you the truth, those 3 years were the most blissful and most beautiful moments of my life, and I doubt that anything, or anyone except you would make up to it."

"You…" She stopped, sighing heavily, as if to find words for him, herself and her feelings. Shaking her head, she thought better of it, and continued, "Varian, Faith is an amazing, lovely and beautiful woman. She'll make you happy, she will make a perfect wife and a loving mother. And you wouldn't have to deal with me and my issues..."

"Why don't you understand, Cassie!" He nearly screamed, as he cornered her, and Cassandra couldn't help but notice how close they were. "I'd rather deal with you and your issues --" 

"You are engaged." She cut him off, putting a finger on his lips as if preventing him from speaking something petrifying. "And you are soon going to get married to Faith." She said, sliding her fingers gently, away from his lips, away from him.

He sighed. "Yes, I am."

Once again, there was a discomforting silence in the air, and as Cassandra stared at him, she felt a sudden urge to lift herself up and kiss him. Varian looked at her, there were so many unspoken words and emotions in his eyes.

_How long would it take her to read them?_

"Come, I'd love to meet her." Cassandra said, getting away from him, and, avoiding his gaze, turned back to get inside. But a hand gripped her wrist, and before she knew, she was turned around and soft, gentle lips collided with hers. It was passionate, full of love, and before she could think of anything, she was responding to him. Neither wanted to let go, but, the lack of air between them forced them apart. 

"I just remembered, we never gave each other a goodbye kiss." He said, looking into the shocked face of Cassandra. Coming closer, he put his hand on her cheeks. "I will love Faith, with all my heart, but, my heart has always belonged to you, Cassie. And it always will." Taking her hand, he pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles, and slid a ring into her finger.

Raising her hand, she gasped as her eyes settled on the purple Cassandrium, the one that he had made in her honour, the one with which he had proposed to her.

"I love you, Cassie." He said, and meeting her tearful gaze, turned away from her, going back in, where his fiancee and best friend were standing, busy talking.

Cassandra casted a long, tearful gaze towards Varian, as he joined his fiancee and her best friend, as a large and unpleasant burden of emotions settled in her throat. "I love you too, Varian." She managed, closing her eyes as she grasped the railing of the balcony tightly. 

_Her quiet confession went unheard in the darkness of night, but definitely not unnoticed._

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece up!!  
> (Yes, I wrote angst, and it's not good, but... meh)
> 
> Have you been reading Cassie's work? Its just perfect, and so beautiful!! Go on, check it out, It's sure going to blow your mind (in a good way ofc XD).  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799969/chapters/68773905
> 
> Also, coming up next is Froggy's amazing as always work -- Reflections in a Looking Glass.


End file.
